Kurimuson Batsu Volume 1 Music of the Sakura
by Thorn The Darkweaver
Summary: From across the sands of time, in an age of honor and romance, when the daimyo ruled the land, there lived Mushiku Chosokabe: a man no criminal could escape! You are invited to enter the world of the Kurumison Batsu!  slash, no explicit content


**Author's Note:** I'm trying to break back into the writing scene, and hope you will all enjoy this first chapter. Reviews will encourage the posting of further chapters. In this volume we're introduced to judge Chosokabe, and his plight of helping a pair of young lovers at the cost of a possible feud with the dymo they are fleeing! You will find this story to have a feel and flow similar to that of a feudal-era anime. Please enjoy your read, and remember to rate and review. Thank you, -Darkweaver

**Kurimuson Batsu**

**Volume one: ****music of the sakura **

**Chapter one: ****A bat amongst sakura**

_[Osaka 1642 a.d.]_

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, there are festival-goer's everywhere, the crowds are gathered for the sakura festival. But there are two people who aren't here to watch the flowers. Two young men are running through the crowds looking for a place to get away. One is very well dressed clearly samurai bloodline. The other is a bit ragged perhaps a farmer or a peasant. They slip into an alley breathing hard.

Quickly sharing a light kiss in the shadows the young samurai speaks. "I can't believe we got out of there! Fujita you're so brave but now because of me you'll be hunted." Tears begin to form in the young samurai's eyes

"Inosentsu," the other boy speaks now, "I would endure anything for you, even the wrath of your father." The other boy dries his lover's tears hugging him close.

They hurry along the back streets of Osaka looking for an inn. The festival is in full swing and a very odd fellow is seen walking the streets. His wooden geta clack on the stones rhythmically beneath his yellow and white kimono. A blue over-robe swirls in the wind making the sakura pattern dance, his sleeves long and flapping as the notes float from his Shamisen, joining the lazy smoke rising from the long Kiseru pipe.

The notes slow and rhythmic but festive as he travels the alley the boys are in. He passes by them with a polite bow. His hair is whitish blue in a long tail from his topknot the he gives them a nod going on his way stopping suddenly turning. "I know you boy," he grins, his voice is smooth and melodious "you must be the boy that the samurai are looking for." He Strikes a dramatic chord as the boys faces register in alarm. The smoke encircles the tall musician making him seem most mysterious in the moonlight.

"Wh-who are you stranger?" Fujita puts himself between the stranger and his lover "I won't let you take Inosentsu from me."

the stranger appears shocked. "Take him from you?" He begins to laugh, "Oh indeed to put myself against such a determined young man may prove folly but greater would be my sin against Kannon." He stops playing momentarily to draw the pipe from his mouth, exhaling slowly a stream of misty smoke, as if considering his options. Finally he speaks with a kind smile "Do what you want boys, the festival is in full swing, and the night is for the young." He winks, his gentle smile turning to a mischievous grin "Besides that, I'm off duty."

As the man saunters away, and the young samurai breathes a sigh of relief. "Fujita we are so lucky."

The rougher boy looks back at him, "Why because we avoided some drunk?"

Inosentsu laughs out loud "That wasn't a drunk that was 'The Bat'."

Now it is Fujita's turn to be puzzled. "Who is the bat?"

Inosentsu's face darkens a bit "Chosokabe Mushiku, Magistrate and Judge of Osaka. They call him Mushiku the Bat"

_-End Song The First-_

**Glossary**

**Osaka**- a city in the Kansai region of Japan's main island of Honshū

**Sakura**- cherry blossoms

**Geta**- are a form of traditional Chinese footwear also adopted by Japan that resemble both clogs and flip-flops.

**Shamisen** - is a three-stringed, Japanese musical instrument played with a plectrum (pick) called abachi.

**Kiseru** - is a Japanese smoking pipe traditionally used for smoking kizami, a finely shredded tobacco product resembling human hair.

**Kannon**- Lord of compassion, Goddess of Mercy, etc. is one of the most widely worshipped divinities in Asia and Japan in both ancient and modern times.

**Magistrate**-is an officer of the state


End file.
